


Graveyard

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 5





	Graveyard

“这里你满意吗？”

因特古拉站在空无一人的墓园中央，英格兰晚秋萧瑟的风穿过整齐排列的墓碑之间发出悲咽的呼啸，她把大衣的领子竖起来，想点一支雪茄。

“你不该在风口点烟，我的主人。”高大的绯红身影从她的背后悄无声息地转到面前，挡住了凛冽的寒风。

打火机成功引燃了嘴上的雪茄，深吸了一口那甜美的味道之后，因特古拉才餍足地吐出烟雾，回答她的仆人先前提出的问题：

“哦不，这里太死板了。”

吸血鬼的喉咙里发出一阵低沉的笑声，说：“的确如此。这里不适合你。”

“走吧。”因特古拉转过身，弹了弹雪茄的烟灰，“去下一个。”

她的仆人无声地跟在她背后，看着她银白的长发在风中飘舞，女人的步伐依旧如四十年前一般坚定而从容，她的脊背也从未在岁月的重压下有一毫弯曲。

“海尔辛家有不错的家族墓地。”他说。

“哦，是的，不错。”她回答说，并没有放慢脚步，“但见鬼，我可不想和那群老家伙埋在一起了。”

她又听见了他的笑声，她有时候并不能判断他发笑的心情。

“回到人民中间？这是你的想法吗？”

她微微抬起眼，伦敦的天空呈现出一如既往的阴沉，几只乌鸦扑棱棱地飞过死人的头顶，藏进灌木中间。真是寂寞啊，这种地方，不到祭扫的时候，简直就像是另一个世界。

“毕竟，可没有后人会替我扫墓。”她说，“把这责任交给大众不是也不错吗？”

“哦？你会考虑这些吗？真是让我惊奇。”她的吸血鬼在背后玩味地说。

“这也是人之常情吧。”她微微地笑起来，对于偶尔戏弄一下她的仆人仍然乐此不疲，“抱歉，你的确不是人。”

“哦，可我死过的次数比你多。”他说。

“不过等我死了，可没法像你一样继续在人间游荡。我会规规矩矩地躺在泥土底下，被一块石碑压牢。”她笑得快活，好像揶揄的不是自己一般。

“听上去不太妙，想要我把你挖出来吗？”

“别做梦了。”

他们都笑起来，因特古拉坐上汽车，前往本日的最后一个目的地。

“告诉我，你真的是在担心那些吗？还是只是最后的仪式，与海尔辛告别的仪式？”阿卡多坐在她身边，长臂搭在她的靠背上。

“你知道是哪一种。”她瞥了他一眼，吸血鬼脸上的笑容变得更深了。

“我想这是个好决定。至少我不用再看见那些让我不快的家伙了……虽然他们早就烂成泥了。”吸血鬼放肆地笑起来。

“我还以为你偶尔会想和初代海尔辛叙叙旧。”

“我没那种兴趣，因特古拉，我从不对死人感兴趣。”

“真高兴我还活着？”她抬眼觑了他一眼，从口袋里翻出一根雪茄。

“也许我会去看你的，因特古拉，也许我会。”他望着她的眼睛，那海水一般的湛蓝依旧清亮而锐利。

“算了吧。”她吸了一口雪茄，淡淡道，“我死之后，你也没有留在英国的必要了。”

“这不属于你的干涉范围了。”他耸耸肩。

车在墓园门口停下，因特古拉掐灭了雪茄，走进风中。

比起墓园，这里更像是一座花园，幽深的小径被未经修剪的古木笼罩，铁栅栏上缠绕着蔷薇的花藤。沿着小路走进去，偶有一块墓碑在草木之间露出一点儿痕迹，不像是此地的主角，倒像是寄居于自然中的旅客。秋风卷过，惊动了藏在草丛间的两只松鼠，它们箭一般地蹿过小路，溜到了树上。

“我希望这里还有空地。”因特古拉转头问身边的守卫。

“有很多。”陪侍的墓园守卫回答说，“一般人不愿选择这样偏远的地方，也有人觉得这里太萧条了。”

他小心翼翼地看了一眼海尔辛女伯爵的表情，试探着问道：“您对这里感兴趣吗？或许，您还有……”对一位如此高贵的女士来说，肯定有更为豪华的安眠之处可供选择吧？

“就这里了。”他的话被女伯爵轻快而不容置疑的声音打断。

“海……海尔辛伯爵？”

“我很中意这里。”她对他微微一笑，余光看向一直站在她身侧的吸血鬼，“你不这样觉得吗？”

“我想这里不错。”她的仆人咧开嘴笑了，让陪侍的人感到一阵不寒而栗。

“我啊，想被世人遗忘。”打发守卫回去之后，因特古拉翻出了烟盒里最后一支雪茄。黄昏的天空依旧一片茫茫的灰白，却能感到光线逐渐暗了下来，连吹在脸上的风，也变得更冷了一些。

“就像这里的墓碑一样，最后被埋进荒草之间，连名字也无法被过路人发现。”她继续说道。

“那并不是很容易的事情。”他说。尤其是对于她这样的人来说。

“这会很快。”她淡淡地笑起来，“等到认识我的人都谢世，海尔辛也会变成档案馆里的几张旧纸，我希望它对往后的世界也毫无价值，这样连历史学家都不会把它想起。”

“哦，为什么那样希望？”

“如果真有那样一天，海尔辛再也不会被人想起，不是说明，人们过得很幸福吗？”她吸了一口雪茄，“没有吸血鬼，没有战争，没有屠杀，没有恐惧。”

“我们的存在本来就是必要之恶。”她说。

“你也是如此？”她的吸血鬼问。

“我也是如此。”没有一毫犹豫地，她回答。

“我杀过很多人。”她望着灰白的天际，伦敦的天空，那么多年从未改变，而天空下的世界，已经沧海桑田，“我不后悔，阿卡多，我从未后悔。只不过这也不是什么值得骄傲的事情，不是什么可称正义的事情。它最好不要继续下去，最好被世界遗忘。”

“我也是如此？”她的吸血鬼问。

“哦，你和我不一样。”她把目光从遥远的地方收回，凝在他的脸上。半个多世纪过去了，阿卡多依旧没有任何改变，她本来对此习以为常，但是最近，却忽然会感到一点点悲哀。不是为自己，而是为他，“你没有杀过人。你明白的不是吗——沾上鲜血的是你的手，但杀人的，却是我的杀意。”

“那并不完全。”他说，“就像把机枪交到小孩子的手里，不能说是无辜。”

“我可不是什么小孩子了，阿卡多，你的比喻并不好。”

“好吧，我承认。”

“就算没有你，我也还会是我。而你，很快就能自由了。”虽说是自由了，可他能去哪里呢，他会去哪里呢，她想不到，也不愿意去想。

“嗯，那可是久违的自由。”吸血鬼笑起来。

“我也会自由的，阿卡多。”

“哦，那当然，你会非常、非常自由。”

风穿过木与石，在空无一人的世界里自顾自地游戏。她银白的长发被吹上他绯红的衣领，吸血鬼伸手捧起一缕发丝，不知是要拨开还是希望它留得更久一些。

“走了，阿卡多——长眠在这样的地方，我想我会做个好梦的。”她说。


End file.
